


Captain Rex and Anakin Skywalker: Ficlets

by RowanSparrow



Series: Star Wars: The Clone Wars Mini-Fic Collections [5]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, rex would be a good dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-04-23 10:30:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14330550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowanSparrow/pseuds/RowanSparrow
Summary: A collection of Anakin Skywalker x Captain Rex ficlets I originally posted on my tumblr, but I'm adding here for the AO3 community. :) Come find me on tumblr @rowansparrow-writing





	1. Chapter 1

Rex still wasn’t sure exactly how the 501st, of all battalions in the GAR, ended up in charge of the crèche of younglings. 

 

The Jedi Temple was on lockdown, supposedly as a drill, but Rex wasn’t stupid. Something was going on, even if nobody would tell him what the kriff it was. Anakin had commanded his battalion to watch over the younglings in the temple, much to Rex’s chagrin, while he went in search of Obi-Wan or any other Jedi to figure out what was going on. 

 

Rex did his rounds again, checking on all the younglings. Most of them aged between seven and fourteen, the older ones helpfully looking after the youngsters. There were much smaller younglings, however, and those were the ones giving Rex the biggest headache of his life. Babysitting two dozen children was a task in of itself. Babysitting two dozen children, _and_ a handful of force sensitive toddlers and infants that took _great joy_ in lifting Tup off the ground and sending him flailing after dropping him was near impossible. 

 

As if the little devils had sensed his thoughts, Rex heard the telltale shout from Tup across the room, and he turned just in time to see Tup dangling by his ankles from the ceiling, Jesse and Appo standing underneath him to try and catch him when the offending toddler inevitably lost interest and dropped him. Kix sat a few feet away, regaling a group of younglings about various gory injuries he’d encountered in the field, keeping them blessedly occupied and distracted from possibly levitating any _other_ 501st members. 

 

A sharp cry rang out through the temple, and Rex’s headache spiked. He glanced to the rows of cribs where the infants were kept, and quickly and efficiently strolled between the cradles, looking for the source of the cries. 

 

A small Twi’Lek infant was thrashing about in her cradle, green skin flushed a deeper color than usual, fists clenched as she sobbed. Rex sighed quietly, rocking the crib gently with his foot. 

 

“Come on kid, don’t cry. I hate it when you cry.” Rex murmured, trying to soothe the infant. She only cried harder, kicking her legs up in the air. She clenched her fists, and Rex felt a wave of the Force attempt to knock him backwards, away from the crib. He sighed again, stepping back towards the crib. “Gonna take more than that to get rid of me, little ‘un.” He glanced over his shoulder at the rest of his men. Tup was back on the ground - for the time being - and was occupying two toddlers by letting them take his hair out of his bun and play with it, grabbing handfuls in their tiny fists and yanking as hard as they could. Jesse and Appo were on the other side of the room with Kix, herding more of the younglings towards the medic. Fives was serving as a human jungle gym for three particularly rambunctious younglings, while Echo held two of the smaller ones in his lap. They all seemed blessedly distracted, and Rex seized the opportunity, carefully lifting the little Twi’Lek girl out of her crib, rocking her gently against his chest. 

 

“Come on, kid, it’s not that bad.” Rex soothed gently, bouncing her lightly in his arms. “What’s got you so upset?” 

 

The girl hiccupped, squinting up at Rex with teary eyes. He slid one gloved finger across her cheeks, carefully wiping the tears away. The little girl cooed, snatching his fingers in both her hands. She brought his index finger towards her mouth, and Rex pulled it away affectionately. 

 

“Ah, don’t chew on my fingers.” He crooned softly. “Don’t think you’d like the taste of my gloves much, anyway.” 

 

“Wow, didn’t realize you were so good with kids, Rex.” 

 

Rex spun around, his blaster drawn and the girl shielded against his chest in the blink of an eye. Anakin Skywalker held his hands up in surrender. 

 

“Sorry,” He grinned. “Didn’t mean to sneak up on you.” 

 

“Sir!” Rex half-gasped, lowering his blaster. He took a breath, willing his heartrate to slow back down as he spoke. “What’s the situation, sir? Any news?” 

 

Anakin shook his head, coming to stand over Rex’s shoulder and look down at the Twi’Lek. “Couldn’t find any of the others. I guess we’re just going to be here for awhile.” He put a hand on the small of Rex’s back, smiled at him gently. “That okay with you?” 

 

“Of course, sir.” Rex answered automatically. He glanced down at the girl in his arms again, thankfully asleep again. He bit the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling. His head was still pounding, but somehow he didn’t seem to mind. 


	2. Chapter 2

Rex curled his fingers tighter around his blaster, his footfalls almost silent as he patrolled the perimeter of their camp. Their ships had been overrun by droids, and General Skywalker had been gravely injured in an explosion during their escape. Rex felt his stomach turn. He wouldn’t have been hurt at all if he wasn’t trying to protect his men and fellow Jedi. 

 

Rex shook the thoughts away, glancing up at the sky. The sun would set soon. It had been a long time since Ahsoka, Aayla, Commander Bly, and what was left of their men went to find help for Anakin. Rex looked over his shoulder, back towards where Skywalker was sleeping in the makeshift tent. He looked beaten, but his face was peaceful as he slept. Rex was grateful for that much. 

 

A growl, from somewhere deep in the tall grasses. 

 

Rex jumped, turning his attention away from Skywalker. He turned on the infrared scanners on his helmet, scanned the grass. Whatever was there must’ve left; nothing cropped up on the scanners. Gooseflesh prickled across his skin. If there were Separatists on this planet, the crashed gunship they were camped beside was a very large, very noticeable target. 

 

Just as Rex was starting to wonder if he should move General Skywalker somewhere safer, the man in question stumbled out of the tent, collapsing almost as soon as he’d stood. 

 

“General?” Rex called, concern lacing his voice as he urgently dropped down beside Anakin. “Are you alright?” 

 

Anakin looked up at him, winced. 

 

“The - be-behind you.” 

 

Rex spun around just in time to see a blur of fur, thick claws, and a sharp beak lined with fangs, aiming for his throat. Before he could even react, the creature was on top of him, snatching him by the forearm and flinging him away from the camp. He cried out, landing with a thud several feet away.

 

The creature lunged again, and Rex was able to draw his gun this time, tried to fire, but the damned beast pinned his hand down with one of those massive claws, snapped at his neck. Rex held it at bay with one arm, gritting his teeth and managed to squeeze off one shot. The Mastiff Phalone yowled in pain, lifting itself off of Rex and bounded off again towards the grass. Rex fired off a few weak shots in the direction it left before nearly collapsing himself. 

 

“Rex,” Anakin wheezed, tried pushing himself to his feet again. Rex groaned, heaved himself up, tried to ignore the searing pain in his hand coupled with the tell-tale spatters of blood dripping out of his blacks, down his gloved hand. The critter grabbed him right where his armor didn’t completely cover. 

 

“Sir, you need to lie back down.” Rex commanded gently, eased Anakin back into the tent. 

 

“You’re injured, Rex.” Anakin tried again, but Rex carefully pushed him down, hand on his shoulder. 

 

“It’s nothing I can’t handle sir.” Rex promised. “General Secura and Commander Tano will be back soon with help.” 

 

Anakin had already drifted back into unconsciousness. Rex sighed softly, rolling his injured arm and looked back out towards the grass, lifting his gun again. 

 

“Don’t worry sir.” He murmured. “I’ll keep you safe.”


	3. Chapter 3

Captain Rex kept his head down, tried to shuffle through the hangar and towards the barracks as fast as he could. Kix, thankfully, was too busy tending to the entire squad of injured shinies to notice the hit the Captain had taken, and Rex didn’t want to give the already stressed medic any more reasons to be concerned. It was nothing Rex couldn’t handle on his own.

 

He winced, tried to make his grip around his bicep a little more casual and less “I’m hiding an injury from my lead medic, please don’t tell him.” Alright, so maybe he would call Cody, have him help apply the bacta.  Then again, the 212th had taken some damage too, he didn’t want to put Cody out -. 

 

“Rex?” 

 

_Kriff._

 

Rex pretended he hadn’t heard, picked up the pace. 

 

“Hey, Rex! Slow down!” 

 

No avoiding it now. Rex dropped his hand from his bicep, tried to look casual and hoped the blood slowly but surely trickling out of his armor and down his forearm wasn’t noticeable against the lining of his blacks. General Skywalker jogged up beside Rex, adrenaline still coloring the young Jedi’s cheeks. He smiled at his Captain, thankfully oblivious, for the time being. 

 

“Good work out there today.” Anakin smiled, clapped Rex on the shoulder. Rex bit back a grunt of pain. 

 

“Thank you, sir.” He answered tightly. Anakin’s smile fell almost immediately, and his brow knit together. 

 

“Everything all right?” He asked, scrutinizing his captain. His eyes fell on his arm, and Rex instinctively reached to cover it as his general’s eyes widened. “Rex, _you’re bleeding!_ ” 

 

“It’s nothing sir!” Rex said hurriedly, glancing around the hangar and praying to whatever gods were listening Kix hadn’t heard. If he found out Rex had been hiding an injury, Kix would eviscerate him. “Look, General, I promise I’m alright, nothing a little bacta won’t fix-.” 

 

“Let me see.” Anakin commanded. Rex hesitated a moment, his eyes flickering around the hangar, at his men milling about. Thankfully, Anakin seemed to take the hint. “I see,” he spun on his heel. “Follow me, Captain.” 

 

Rex silently cursed himself and followed diligently, forced himself to keep his arms stoic at his side, ignored the blood sliding down his fingertips and threatening to drip onto the floor as they walked. He was surprised when he realized Anakin was not in fact leading him to the Medbay, but instead had corralled the Captain back to Rex’s own quarters. As soon as the door shut behind them, Anakin turned back to Rex.

 

“Let me see.” He repeated, gentler this time. Rex grimaced, but began peeling off his armor plates, his vambraces now dotted with blood. He peeled off the top half of his blacks, hissing slightly as the fabric caught against the sear of the blaster wound. Anakin gingerly lifted Rex’s arm, inspected it closely. 

 

“It’s just a graze, sir.” Rex muttered. “I can handle it myself.” 

 

Wordlessly, General Skywalker gestured for the Captain to sit, and he did as much, quietly sitting on the edge of his bed like a cadet who’d just gotten caught out after hours. Anakin fumbled around in Rex’s pack for a few moments, finally coming back to the bed with Rex’s field kit. He pulled out the bandages and bacta, held out his hands expectantly for Rex’s arm again. 

 

“I don’t know much about Force Healing,” Anakin confided quietly, carefully applying bacta to a cleaning pad. “I never had much patience for it, but I think I know enough to be able to dull your pain a bit.” 

 

Without waiting for Rex to reply, he pressed his fingertips gently to the inside of Rex’s palm, kept them there as his free hand began applying bacta to the blaster burn. Rex sighed softly, the gentle warmth flooding up from his wrist counterpointed against the cool bacta. 

 

“Doing alright?” Anakin questioned, blue eyes shining up at Rex. Rex nodded, swallowing. 

 

“Feels… feels nice, sir.” he mumbled. Anakin smiled, pressed the bandage against his bicep, let his hand linger there for a moment. 

 

“I’ll have Jesse look after your rotations this evening. Take a break, Captain.”

 

“Sir, I’m fine-!” 

 

“Rex.” His voice was gentle, but commanding, his gloved hand coming up to gently press against his Captain’s cheek. “It’s alright. Rest.” 

 

Rex felt his cheeks heat up, and Anakin smirked at Rex. He took his leave, quietly ducking out of the room and leaving Rex to sit in quiet bewilderment. 


	4. Chapter 4

_“REX!”_

 

Anakin sounded so far away. _Everything_ sounded so far away. His ears were ringing. _Focus, Rex. Think. On your feet. You’ve got to move._ Why did he have to move? What happened again? _An explosion._ Where was he? He started to sit up, tried to roll over, get back on his feet. Kriff, he couldn’t move. That was never a good sign. Tried to wiggle his feet. Felt his toes curl. _Legs still attached._ A quick inventory of his person - Feet: accounted for. Legs: Immobile at the moment but thankfully still attached. Torso: Rex’s vision was hazy, but he couldn’t make out any immediate damage. Arms -

 

The haze over his brain had cleared up just enough for register that one of his arms was definitely not where it was supposed to be. 

 

A split second of panic, of actually _looking around_ to see if his arm had gone somewhere else, only for his brain to finally kick back into gear and register that his arm was not gone, just pinned under debris. And so, it appeared, were his legs. 

 

“G-General.” Rex stammered weakly, felt his body begin to shake. _Your commlink._ There was something wet seeping through his blacks down around his legs - _Blood_. “Kriff, I’m st-stuck sir. Pinned under debris.” 

 

“Just hang tight, Rex, I’m on my way.” 

 

Rex held himself still, trying to keep his breathing calm as he waited for General Skywalker to arrive, tried to keep himself from shaking. He could hear the battle still raging above him. 

 

“Sir,” He called back on his commlink. “Sir, I’m -.” He cut himself off, sucking in a sharp breath. 

“Rex? Don’t quit on me, okay?” 

 

“Finish the mission first, sir.” Rex managed finally. “Come back for me later.” 

 

“No way, out of the question.” 

 

“But-.”

 

He felt some of the debris shift - another nearby explosion - and more came down on top of him, covering his face, his chest. Oh kriff, he couldn’t breathe. 

 

“Rex?” 

 

“I-.” He wheezed, coughed weakly. “I’m under, sir. Go on without me.” 

 

“Rex-!” 

 

Rex winced, squeezed his eyes shut, waited for his tiny amount of air to run out. 

 

Suddenly, the pressure on his chest lifted, and sunlight struck his helmet again. He squinted against the sudden light, felt a hand against his helmet. 

 

“Still with me under there?” Anakin’s voice was teasing, but Rex heard the concern, the near-panic. 

 

“Gonna take more than that to kill me, sir.” Rex mumbled. Anakin chuckled, used the Force to lift the rest of the debris away from Rex and hoisted his Captain to his feet, slinging one arm over his shoulders. 

 

“Let’s finish this the way we started - together.” 

 

With Rex half-leaning on Anakin, the two of them blasted their way back into battle, clearing the path to safety.


	5. Chapter 5

“Still up?”

Anakin Skywalker leaned against the doorway, arms folded over his chest, a small smirk playing at his lips. Rex glanced up from the mountains of paperwork spread out in front of him before nodding. 

“Yeah, go on to bed. I’ve still got a lot left to do.” 

“Can it wait?” Anakin asked, his voice bordering on petulant. He held out his arms expectantly. “Come cuddle.”

Rex chuckled softly, raising an eyebrow at his General. “I wouldn’t have as much paperwork if you didn’t cause so much _trouble_ on all our missions.” He waved a datapad absently in the air. “You know how many credits a gunship costs, because I know. I’m reminded every time you crash one.” He furrowed his brow, crossing his arms over his chest in a mock-impression of Anakin before speaking again. “Don’t worry Rex, it’s perfectly alright to crash yet another ship. We’re all fine.” 

Anakin had to laugh at that. It was odd to hear Rex try to pitch his voice after Anakin’s, his Mandalorian accent still catching on a few words. “Now you’re starting to sound like Obi-Wan.” He stepped around the back of Rex’s desk, gently massaged his fingers along the juncture of his armor where his shoulder and neck met, a place Anakin knew Rex carried most of his tension. “What can I do to make it up to you, Captain?” 

He let the words hang in the air for a few moments, watched Rex calculatingly shift his eyes across his General, lift back in the direction of the bedroom. 

“I’m sure we could work something out.” Rex murmured, finally setting the datapad aside. Anakin raised an eyebrow. 

“Shall we begin negotiations, then?” He picked up the familiar Coruscanti lilt to his voice that Obi-Wan always carried, and Rex made a face. 

“I hope you aren’t expecting me to act like Cody.” 

Anakin laughed, full and loud, and grappled for his Captain’s hands. “Come on, soldier.” He returned to his normal tone, albeit a bit demanding. “I’m tired. Come to bed?” 

Rex nodded and allowed himself to be pulled out of his chair, and led to Anakin’s quarters.


	6. Chapter 6

They were pinned down. 

Rex grit his teeth beneath his helmet, back to back with General Skywalker as he rained blaster fire down on the onslaught of droids. “I’m starting to think this was a bad idea after all, sir!” He hollered over the whine of blaster fire. 

“You sound more and more like Obi-Wan every day!” Anakin shouted back, flashing his Captain a grin. “I thought you liked big battles, Rex!” 

“Well -.” He grunted, narrowly avoiding a blaster bolt to the head. “I like it a helluva lot more when we’re winning, sir.” 

“Who says we aren’t?” He gave Rex a look that could only mean trouble, and lifted his commlink to his lips. “Ahsoka, do you read me?” 

“Loud and clear, General.” Ahsoka replied. “I’ve cleared the rest of the men from the area, looks like it’s just you and Rexster left.” 

“Time to go, Rex.” Anakin told his Captain, deflecting another bolt before grabbing Rex by the hand and tugging him off the battlefield, back into the daunting tower they had just fled from. 

“Sir, why are we going back in here?!” Rex cried, nearly stumbling as his General yanked him along. 

“Gotta lead the droids somewhere!” 

The two of them sprinted back into the tower, made their way up the stairs, blowing away any droids that may have stood in their path. Blaster fire still echoed down below as the droid army pursued them, but by the time the duo made it to the top of the tower, they had a sizable lead over the droids. 

“Alright, let’s go.” Anakin started towards the edge of the tower, but Rex yanked his arm away. 

“Respectfully, sir.” His voice was sharp, waspish. “If you think I’m going to let you throw me off a building, _again_ -.”

“I won’t,” Anakin took his hand again, gently this time. “But there’s no other way out of here, and Ahsoka’s laid explosives all along the base of this tower. It’s going to come down as soon as we give her the signal that we’re clear.“ He squeezed Rex’s hand. “You’re going to have to trust me Rex.” 

The Captain hesitated, and Anakin stepped closer. 

“When you fall, I’ll always be there to catch you.” he promised. Rex huffed a laugh, brushing past his general. 

“Sometimes I think I’d be better suited in Kenobi’s battalion, sir.” he teased lightly. 

“You’d get bored there, Rex.” 

“Probably.” He was smirking under his helmet. He gave General Skywalker a small, mock-salute, and stepped over the edge.


	7. Chapter 7

Captain Rex stood stoic outside General Skywalker’s quarters, fighting against the impulse to pace. Instead, he worried his lower lip between his teeth under the cover of his helmet, and wrung his hands together roughly where they were clasped behind his back. 

General Skywalker had been released back to his own quarters some time ago, his greater injuries already taken care of in the medical bay. As soon as he was stable, the healers moved him back to his own quarters to continue his recovery. The beds were needed for the other wounded. 

The Captain had thus taken it upon himself to watch over the General, and kept watchful guard outside his door. 

He chewed his lower lip again, shifting his body slightly so his chest shifted against the thin material of the shirt he’d worn underneath his blacks. It was uncomfortable against the skintight blacks, but he didn’t care. He needed it, needed to feel close to his General, now more than ever. 

He heard Anakin before he saw him, and immediately spun back towards the room as General Skywalker stumbled out of his rooms, his complexion pale and torso still wrapped in bandages. 

“Sir!” Rex protested, immediately going to his side. “Sir, you shouldn’t be walking. If you need something, just call for me, I’ll-.” 

“I needed you.” Anakin grumbled, clinging to the Captain. 

Oh. 

“Yes sir.” Rex answered quietly, helping Anakin hobble back to bed and eased him carefully between the sheets. 

“Take off your armor.” Anakin commanded weakly, one arm wrapping around his torso as pain spiked through him. “Wanna be close to you.” 

Rex did as he was told, breaking the seal of his helmet first, his concerned eyes raking over Anakin as he lay prostrate on the bed, the Jedi’s searching blue eyes looking right back at him. Rex removed his armor plates piece by piece, stacking them neatly at the foot of the bed, and Anakin cocked his head to the side inquisitively. 

“What’s wrong with your blacks?” He muttered drowsily, pointing to the center, above Rex’s chest, where the fabric was bunched up. Rex flushed slightly. 

“It’s… it’s nothing sir.” He muttered. 

“Take it off.” 

Reluctantly, Rex peeled off the top half of the blacks, letting the loose shirt billow out around his torso. Anakin narrowed his eyes. 

“Is that my shirt?” He asked. Rex blushed deeper. 

“Y-yes sir.” he admitted quietly. “I needed you near me, sir. I was - I didn’t think -.” He fumbled for the right words to express what he needed to say, and Anakin simply smirked up at him, shaking dusty blond curls out of his face. 

“Aw, Rex. You were worried about me.” 

Rex didn’t answer, just turned a slightly deeper shade of red, and Anakin laughed, a little hoarsely. 

“Come here, Captain.” Anakin teased, opening his arms for the clone trooper. Rex felt some of the tension leave his body at long last as he lay down beside his general, one hand coming to rest over Skywalker’s heart. He was alive, he was safe. All was well. 


	8. Chapter 8

Captain Rex was painfully aware of two things when he opened his eyes. The first of which was that the room was _painfully_ bright. The second thing he noticed was that the horrible brightness was partially obscured by a familiar young man seated just to his right. The man must’ve sensed him beginning to wake, because he snapped his chin up from where it had been resting on his chest, and he scooted closer to the bed.

“Rex?” General Anakin Skywalker asked worriedly. “You still with me?”

Rex cleared his throat. Everything tasted like dust and ash. “Still with you, sir.” He rasped, choking slightly on his own words.

“You took quite the beating, Rex.” Anakin murmured, one gloved hand smoothing over his bandaged forehead. “Took the boys over an hour to dig you out of the rubble of that building.”

Rex cleared his throat again, attempting to thank General Skywalker, when the Jedi General held up a hand to stop him.

“Don’t strain yourself any worse than you already are.” Anakin fretted, rising to his feet. “Hang on, let me see if I can find you some ice chips.”

The general wandered off, and Rex slowly felt his memory begin to come back to him. He remembered the bombs going off, the building coming down on top of him and the rest of the men he was with. He remembered the crushing weight on his chest, the feeling of the reserves of oxygen in his air slowly depleting. He shuddered involuntarily.

“Rex?” Anakin prompted, offering him the cup of ice. Rex took it gratefully, and as soon as the cool chips passed his lips and slipped down his searing throat, he was able to speak again.

“Thanks for not giving up on me, sir.” He managed.

“Give up? On you? Of course not.” Anakin smiled, bending down to give Rex a soft kiss on the nose. “Where would I be without my Captain?”

He pulled back, patting his Captain’s arm gently. “Get plenty of rest. I’ll be back to check on you after the debriefing.”

Rex watched him go, his cheeks flushed slightly as he closed his eyes, unable to help the small smile on his face.


	9. Chapter 9

“General Skywalker, sir!” 

Anakin Skywalker turned towards the voice, smiling as his first-in-command ran up to him, cheeks flushed with excitement. “We’ve got him, sir.” Captain Rex reported, breathless and trying to stifle a grin. “We’ve got him.” 

Anakin’s face immediately hardened, a mixture of determination and triumph as he nodded to Rex. “Brief me on the way.” He instructed the Captain, turning and walking briskly with him down the hall towards the command center. 

“It was Fives’s idea, actually.” Rex explained hurriedly. “General Grievous left behind a lot of tinnies on Saleucami when he was trying to make his escape. Fives figured out how to hack into the droids mainframe. We’ve been at it all night, but we finally cracked it sir.” 

They reached the command center, where ARC Trooper Fives was leaning over a data console, clicking away on a datapad as holograms flashed above the table. 

“Strategy maps, coded transmissions, battle plans, _everything_.” Rex couldn’t hold back his grin any longer. “We’ve got everything right at our fingertips, sir.” 

“For how long?” Anakin questioned. 

“As long as it takes for the tin cans to figure out what we’re up to.” Fives replied, shifting his hold ono the datapad. “I’ve almost got the info backed up off of this one, so even if they do catch on to us, we’ll still have most of their encrypted data.” 

“We found a map of Grievous’s hideouts as well.” Rex continued. “We can have a shuttle out to his lair in a few hours, sir.” 

“Fives, go find General Kenobi.” Anakin commanded, turning to the ARC Trooper. “Rex can take over the data download.”

“Yes sir.” Fives replied, jogging out of the command center. Rex turned to Anakin quizzically. 

“Sir, he could’ve just commed him-.” 

“Can I kiss you right now?” Anakin asked, slightly breathless. Rex blinked, bewildered. 

“Err-.” 

“I’m just -.” Anakin grinned. “I can’t believe it. We’re so kriffin’ close to Grievous, and it’s all thanks to you and Fives.” he smirked. “Though I care more about kissing you than I do about kissing Fives.” he stepped forward again, looking Rex in the eye. “May I?” 

Rex’s cheeks tinted pink slightly, and he nodded. 

“Y-yes sir.” 

Anakin’s grin widened, and he leaned forward, tentatively pressing his lips against his Captain’s. It barely lasted a moment, and General Skywalker pulled back quickly, wiping the smile from his face as Fives and Obi-Wan arrived back at the command center, Commander Cody following along behind him. 

“What’s this I hear about General Grievous being located?” Obi-Wan asked, raising an eyebrow at Anakin. General Skywalker turned instead to Rex. 

“Would you like to do the honors?” He asked, smirking slightly. Rex’s flush deepened slightly as he snapped out of his reverie, clearing his throat and stepping towards the command table. 

“Right.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @rowansparrow-writing on tumblr, come say hi!


End file.
